Going Beyond
by derpyDiscord
Summary: Two new hero hopefuls join U.A. What could possibly come about their involvement?


U.A. School for up and coming heroes, and victim of a recent attack at it's Unforseen Situations Joint. It was also going to be my new Alma Mater.

"You ready for this?" My companion, Shi, asked me.

"Of course I am. I'm not you who's perpetually unprepared. Dumbass."

"How dare you you fucking furry."

We bickered as we made our way through the halls, searching for our class.

Finally we found it. Class 1-A.

"So you've finally arrived." A voice said from near the door. I looked to find a man covered in bandages peeking out of a yellow sleeping bag. "My name is Aizawa Shouta. I'll be your homeroom teacher."

He pulled himself from his bag, hefting it over his shoulder.

"Follow me." He gestured for us to do as such.

Shi and I looked at each other, clearly worried, before walking after him.

"Quiet down, I have an announcement." Aizawa addressed the class, ceasing all conversation that had been happening.

"Good. I know all of you are shaken after the events of the U.S.J. That's to be expected." He paused to take a breath. "In fact, two of your classmates decided that they weren't able to handle the stesses of hero work. Mineta Minoru and Koda Koji will no longer be attending."

Aizawa gestures towards me and my companion. "And so we have two new tranfer student who will be taking their places in this class. Take this period to become acquainted with them."

Having said his piece, Aizawa slides back into his sleeping bag.

And then all eyes were on us.

Most of our new classmates looked a bit sad that their old friends would not be coming back. Some looked eager to make new friends.

"Hey everyone." My companion said, breaking the mutters that had taken over the room. "My name is Smerti Shi-"

I hit him.

"Like hell it is. Use your real name or I'll tell auntie about last weekend." It was a cheap threat, but idiots had to learn.

He paled except for the purple tinting his cheeks.

"Fine. Jerk. My name is Higarashi Jojo." He refused to look up from the ground.

"There. If they agree to call you Shi, then so be it, but at least tell them your real name." I scolded, smiling anyway.

I looked to address the room.

"Hello all. My name is Hideyoshi Hirotaka. You all may call me Hiro." I bowed, making sure to give them all a warm smile.

Which soon wavered.

"Why would I care about the names of some fucking nobodies who dont even compare to me? You fucking asshats probably don't have the power to take on the fuckers in this class, let alone the future number one; me." An angry Pomeranian said.

He had the look of someone who couldn't take a loss. Someone so up his own ass he thought that he was the world. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Pride is deadly in this line of work. In this world. Pride is the killer of kings, of lords, of gods. So either mind the edge, or make sure you have people to catch you when you fall. Or else you'll shatter like glass."

The class had gone silent. And they looked afraid. Like I had lit a fuse and we were all in the blast zone. But the blond poof had fallen silent. Brooding from the look of it.

"U-um, if you two wouldn't mind, w-would you tell us about your quirks?" A green haired boy asked, notebook and pen in hand.

An analyst. A valuable trait and skill to have. And he looked genuinely interested and curious.

"Of course! My quirk is Venom. I can secrete a toxin which I can control the potency of. It can also harden into weapons." Shi explained, gaining a great deal of attention from a pink skinned girl.

Hm. Pink skin, pink hair, black sclera... Oh no she's gorgeous.

I managed to stop myself from staring.

"And my quirk is Power Fox. On top of my mutation that makes me basically a humanoid fox, I can trigger a transformation to up my strength and speed at the cost of burning mass quantities of calories." My eyes drifted back to the same green haired boy.

He was furiously scribbling in his notebook, muttering softly to himself. A bad habit to start, and not an easy one to break.

Another guy raised his hand, stiff as a bored. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes?" I pointed at him.

"Hello, my name in Iida Tenya. I'd like to know how you and Higarashi-san know each other."

I grinned, having recognized who he was.

"You were the one who was able to contact the pros to help everyone. Ingenium's little brother, right? A lot of people know your name where we came from." I clapped Shi on the back, knocking him from a daydream.

"This lovable idiot is my cousin, but we grew up basically as siblings." I saw him go to raise his hand again, although more hesitantly after my comment on his rising fame. "As a freebie, I'll tell you where we came from."

"Wait wait, I'll tell them." Shi all but shoved in front of me. "We came from the place that inspired Japan's greatest hero. The world melting pot. Home of the brave, land of the free. America."

I had to restrain myself from strangling the moron. He did evet except plant a flag and have an eagle on his arm.

"It's honestly not that great. Rampant racism, gang violence, corrupt systems inside already corrupted systems." I waved away all of the illusion he had presented. "Same as any other country. Besides, Japan is home at heart."

"Well yeah, but you can't get barbeque that good here."

"Give it time, idiot."

I looked back at the class.

"Well, I can't speak for him, but I'd like to sit. Any other questions, just ask. I look forward to learning and fighting alongside all of you." And with that, I went to find a seat. Shi follow soon after.

Scanning the room, I saw an open seat in between the pink girl and the green haired boy from before. Not wasting the opportunity, I took it eagerly.

The pink girl was the first to offer her hand in greeting.

"Hiya! The names Ashido Mina, but just call me Mina!" She just about oozed positivity as she shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mina. Please call me Hiro if you'd like." I offered her a smile, which, ironically enough, always looks wolfish on my vulpine face.

Nonetheless, she offered one right back.

"You guy's quirks sound so cool! Shi's is actually a lot like mine! I can secrete acid and control the pH. It's also why I'm pink." She moved her hands to poke the two yellow horns on her head. "Not sure about these though."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, light enough I could have imagined it. I turned, finding the green haired boy looking at me nervously. Finally, he extended his hand.

"Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you. If you dont mind, can I ask you some more questions about your quirk?" And then somehow he had the pen and notebook out again.

"Well of course, who am I to refuse a hero anylist." I swear the smile he gave made the room brighter.

"Okay, so first, do you have enhanced senses from your mutation?"

" Yuppers, all but touch so I'm very susceptible to flashbangs, pepper bombs, and awful tastes."

At this point, the two other students closest began to listen to the conversation as well. A girl with earphone jacks on her earlobes behind me and a seemingly invisible girl.

"Okay, number two. What does your transformation do and how long does it last?"

"Well, it boosts how much energy is being sent to my muscles, increasing strength and speed. It also makes me look a bit more feral. as for how long it lasts, that depends on what I've eaten. I need to intake a lot of calories and meats in order to not suffer after use."

Midoriya looked like he was about to ask another question, but voice from the feont of the room cut him off.

"That's enough socializing for now." Aizawa said from the front of the room, finally out of his bag. "Change into your costumes and come to training area Delta."

And with that, he walked out of rhe room, leaving us to follow his instructions.


End file.
